1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an antenna for a tyre pressure detector, and more particularly to an antenna for transmitting signals of tyre pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
A tyre pressure detector is installed in a tyre of a vehicle and used for detecting pressures of the tyre during running of the vehicle. An antenna is installed on a chassis of the vehicle for receiving signals of detected tyre pressure and transmitting these signals by an RF (Radio Frequency) circuit board to a dashboard of the vehicle.
The conventional antenna is a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) formed by means of etching, and electrically connected and welded with the RF circuit board by a shielded cable. However, the conventional antenna has a high manufacturing cost, and it is also inconvenient to weld the antenna with the RF circuit board.
Therefore, the invention provides an antenna for a tyre pressure detector to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an antenna for a tyre pressure detector which has a low cost and is convenient to be installed on an RF circuit board.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.